


"Sears, promise."

by stylinson_sluts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Jock Louis, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Pranks, Quiet Harry, Time Jump, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinson_sluts/pseuds/stylinson_sluts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles was sixteen, innocent, and sensitive when he met eighteen year old Louis Tomlinson. He’s tall and lanky, filling out his body. Louis is captain of the football team, senior,  loud, and a total arse. He's short and built with facial hair. Louis was good at pranks and pulled them on anyone he could. He pulled one on Harry the first day of Harry’s freshmen year. Usually he doesn't feel bad after, but Harry is different. Usually he doesn't have to worry about payback either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Sears, promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I found a couple on Youtube who video tape pranking each other and then post it. I thought it was cute, so I wrote about it. This fic is not very detailed, very short and just jumps around, but I wanted to post something new. Enjoy and tell me what you think.

Harry walked into the school next to his best friend Liam Payne. Liam was a sophomore and was making sure Harry got to his class without getting lost. 

“Excited Haz?” Liam asked. Harry shrugged and looked up at the older boy, 

“not really. No.”

“You should be! High school is the best four years of your life. Except I think college will be better, but,” Liam shrugs. 

“What's so good about it?”

“Well besides the hot older boys who like the younger ones,” Liam blushes as Zayn Malik walks by the two and winks at Liam. 

“You guys are still fucking in secret? Why would you be someones secret?”

“Because he isn't out yet, anyways. There's the parties, the split block, the fact that you are taking classes that you want, oh and you already caught Louis Tomlinsons’ eyes.” Harry looks up confused and looks around. He finally finds Louis surrounded by his friends, Zayn, Niall Horan, and a few other football players Harry doesn't know the names of. Every single one of them are turned to look at Liam and Harry; Louis looking right at Harry with a smirk on his face. 

“I don't want his attention,” Harry shakes his head and looks back to Liam. 

“I wouldn't either,” Liam laughs, “be careful. I don't want you to become the head of his jokes.” Harry nods as they walk by the group and to Harry’s new locker. “Do you think you will be able to open it?” Harry nods and looks at his schedule in his hands to read his locker combination. He puts it in and pulls open the door. Harry steps back as a green ooze comes out along with pingpong balls. He looks up as he hears people start laughing. Louis is holding his stomach and highfiving Niall. Zayn is looking at Liam apologetically and everyone else is laughing. Liam is next to Harry, shutting the locker and pulling the boy away. 

“How did he know it was my locker? Why me? I've never spoken a word to him,” Harry whimpers. Liam wraps his arm arouund the boys shoulder and sighs. 

“I'm sorry babe, I'll talk to Zayn.” Harry nods and follows Liam to his locker. They agree to just use Liam’s. The first bell rings and Liam walks Harry to gym. “You got your clothes right? They make you run the mile the first day.”

“I got them,” Harry nods as he turns his head to look down the hall at the loud laughter. Zayn, Louis, and Niall are coming down the hall. 

“I have gym with them and not you? Kill me now,” Harry bites his lip and looks to Liam. Liam is looking at the three coming down the hall as he shakes his head. Niall and Louis go into the locker room, not glancing at Harry and Liam. Zayn though, stops and sticks his hands in his pocket. 

“I'm mad at you,” Liam says before Zayn can say anything. 

“I came to apologize and walk you to class,” Zayn explained. 

“I don't want you walking me to class. Why wouldn't you tell me? Why wouldn't you tell Louis to pick on someone else?” Liam hisses. 

“I couldn't do anything and neither could I! I'm sorry Harry, Louis was insistent on it being you who he pulled the prank on. I just didn't want you to worry babe, please,” Zayn sighs. The second bells go off and Liam sighs. 

“I'll see you after Haz, text if you need me and good luck, beat Tomlinsons’ time,” Liam winks and starts down the hall. 

“Babe! Please Li!” Zayn whines and jogs off after Liam. Harry watches them for a minute, a little surprised. They have been a secret since the end of Liam’s freshmen year and Zayn’s junior year. They met at a party and Zayn took Liam’s virginity. He told Liam he wasn't out so they have been a secret the whole summer. Harry was a little surprised and endeared that Zayn was calling Liam pet names and worried about him. Maybe this was the year that Zayn will come out.

Harry finally went into the boys locker room and found a secluded area. He’s always been quiet so he's lacked in the friends area, but he didn't mind. He changed quickly and followed everyone outside. 

“Hello ladies! Welcome back! This is a senior and freshman class, but I expect everyone to get along. Today we are running the timed mile and by we I mean you. Everyone line up!” The gym teacher called. 

“Coach, do I have to? We all know I run it in five minutes and no one beats me,” Louis spoke up. 

“Get in line Tomlinson,” the teacher who must also be the football coach, told Louis. He groans but joins everyone at the line. Harry was towards the back but he could still hear Niall joke that, “some freshmen is going to beat you and it's going to be hilarious.” Louis laughed brightly, 

“most of them still have baby fat, they are going to take the whole hour of this class to do it!” The whistle is blown and everyone starts running. Harry immediately starts passing some of the boys who are walking because they don't care and the girls who are just jogging and talking. He runs in his free time and knows that he can easily beat Louis. Louis may be tiny and fast, but Harry has longer legs and can keep the same pace the whole time. Louis and Niall are in the front, alone. Harry slows his pace and stays behind them, trying to decide if passing them would be a bad idea. When they cross the line, starting the second lap out of four, Niall starts falling behind Louis, telling Louis, “I'm done mate.” Harry passes Niall who laughs brightly. 

“No fucking way!” he sounds overjoyed. Harry stays behind Louis all the way until they start the third lap. Louis doesn't look tired and he's keeping a good pace, but Harry can run faster than he is and he isn't not going to do his best just because he is worried what Louis will do. He starts running faster as they start the 100 meters of the track. He passes Louis as they start the fourth and final lap. He hears Louis groan and Niall laugh. Niall isn't far behind, still keeping his pace to stay in third. 

“Better ran faster Tomlinson!” Harry hears his coach call with a laugh. Harry smiles to himself, but doesn't turn to look back. He finishes first and Louis finishes five seconds after him, looking completely pissed off. 

“4:58, Styles! Have you ever thought of joining the football team?” 

“No sir,” Harry shakes his head as he takes a few deep breaths. 

“Come to practice tonight yeah?”

“Coach! We already had tryouts! The chances of him being good enough for the senior team is slim! He's never played before!” 

“I don't care Tomlinson. He can keep the same pace for five minutes and longer. I want him.” Niall is on the turf, laughing hysterically while Louis turns to look at Harry. 

“Hi!” Harry looks away from a pissed off Louis to a short girl looking up at him. 

“Hi,” he smiles politely and she introduces herself as Madison. 

~*~

“I definitely think you could be good son. Welcome to the team,” Coach James pats Harry’s back. They are the last two walking to the school. Harry watched all of practice and than worked on a few things with the coach and team. He agreed to be on the team when coach asked if he would join. Harry thanked him again and went into the locker room to shower before calling his sister to pick him up. He didn't hear or see anyone else in the locker room so he started singing while he showered. When he finished he grabbed the towel and wrapped it around himself, walking back to his bag. He reached in for his clothes, but it was empty. 

“Looking for these?” Harry looks up and sees Louis holding his clothes with a smirk and Niall holding a camera and a matching smile. 

“Please don't.”

“Apparently you're a good runner, so lets see it Styles,” he laughs before running out of the room. 

“Louis!” Harry yells and runs past Niall after Louis. Niall chases the both of them so he can get it all on video. 

“Come come Harold!” Louis yells as he dances with Harry’s clothes. 

“Louis please!” Harry begs and continue chases the smaller boy. It goes on for a few minutes until Louis leads them outside and Harry freezes. The whole team is waiting out there and everyone starts laughing. Harry goes wide eyed and turns to go back inside. 

“You’re forgetting something Harold!” Louis calls with a laugh. 

“Fuck you,” Harry hisses and hurries past Niall. He gets back in his gym clothes and grabs his bag before leaving the school through the front and dialing Liam’s number. He decides to walk so he can talk to Liam privately. 

“Hey Haz, how was it? Are you on the team?”

“Liam,” he sobbed. 

“Haz? Harry, what happened? What's wrong?” Liam asks panicked. 

~*~

Louis is standing at his locker with Zayn the next day. It's early and he's trying to think of a new prank. 

“I'm going to fucking kill you!” Louis turns around surprised and is faced with Liam Payne. He would laugh if it were anyone else, but even though Liam is two years younger than Louis, he is taller and built. 

“What?”

“He fucking called me sobbing last night! Total hysterics because you decide to be an arse! I swear to god if that video goes up anywhere I will murder you! You told me you would end it!” He turned to Zayn angry. 

“Babe I didn't have enough time to talk to him yet,” Zayn says. 

“Babe?” Louis asks surprised. 

“Don't fucking ‘babe’ me.” 

“Wait. He cried? I made Harry cry?” Louis asked. He actually felt a little bad. A lot bad actually. 

“Yes you fucking idiot! Who does that? He hasn't done shit to you! I swear to god- if you don't apologize and leave him alone, I will kill you. As for you, doghouse.”

“What,” Zayn whines, “does this mean no sex?” Liam just walks away, but Zayn follows after him. Louis chuckles and shakes his head. He should have known. He notices Harry turn down the hall, but as soon as he sees Louis he turns around. Louis slams his locker shut and rushes after Harry. 

“Harry! Harry wait!” Louis catches up eventually and gets in front of Harry, laying his hands on his chest. “I wanted to apologize. I took it too far yesterday. You’re cool and I shouldn't have done it.”

“Um thanks,” Harry says surprised and walks around Louis. Louis watches him walk away and sighs. Why does he feel bad?

___

The next time Louis goes to his locker he gets a huge surprise. He sees Liam, Zayn, and Harry at Harry’s locker, but they are watching Louis. Louis shrugs it off and nods at whatever Niall is saying. He puts in his locker combination and pulls open the door. Louis jumps in surprise as boxes and boxes of condoms come falling out. He blushes as Niall’s laugh and Harry’s laugh fills his ears. However, the first question that crosses Louis’ mind is not, “how did Harry afford hundreds of boxes?” or “so this is a game?”, no it was, “are any of these Harry’s?” Finally Louis snaps out of it and turns to look at Harry. He is laughing brightly and when he meets Louis’ eyes he smiles and blows a kiss before winking. Let the games, begin. 

~*~

That was four years ago and the pranks have not stopped. The two boys continued pranking each other the whole year and somewhere along the way they became a couple. Over the four years Louis had graduated, got his own apartment and attended college. Harry finished high school and basically lived with Louis. Their pranks got more extreme as the time went on, but it was all fun. It would go from something as simple as putting tape on the faucet so you got sprayed in the face and using an air horn to wake the other, to Louis putting crickets in a valentines heart box to scare Harry to death. (Any pranks with bugs could bring Harry to tears) Harry has gotten Louis back real good though. He once took the remote and kept turning off the football game on Louis when the Rovers were playing. He had no clue it was Harry and almost broke the TV. Louis didn't talk to Harry for the whole night, but it was totally worth it. Today Louis was planning to ask Harry to move in with him (officially)

“Hello!” Harry cheered as he walked into the house and set his keys down on the table by the front door. He came over right after work. He was a waiter; there was no open jobs in his field of study at the moment. Well, no one was hiring. “Babe?”

“In here baby!” Louis called back. Harry could tell he was in the kitchen so he carefully went that way. They were always a little worried about what the other could be up to. He poked his head in and gasped. There were candles and rose petals all over. 

“W-what are you doing?” Harry asked hesitantly. 

“I wanted to ask you something,” Louis smiles. Harry looks around for the camera; he doesn't find one. Louis takes his hands in his, 

“no cameras babe. Just you and I. I wanted to ask you to move in with me, officially. I want to wake up next to you every morning and beg you to make me tea and breakfast and I want to come home from work to you and I want to eat dinner with you every night and then fall into bed with you every night. Move in with me?”

“Y-yeah, jesus of course Louis!” Harry smiles and kisses Louis happily. Louis chuckles into the kiss which makes Harry pull away. “A-are you messing with me? That's cruel if you are.”

“No baby, I promise. Sears, promise,” Louis smiles. They decided that they needed to come up with a saying when they honestly aren't pulling a prank. It took two weeks for Harry to agree to a date with Louis four years ago because he thought Louis was pulling a prank and he didn't want to get hurt. “Sears promise,” came about when Harry messed up while talking when he tried to tell Louis he was, “serious, promise,” when he asked Louis to be his boyfriend. 

“Sears, promise?” Harry asks. 

“Yes baby,” Louis laughs and leans up to kiss him again. 

“I'm so excited!” Harry cheers and spins Louis around the kitchen. “I'll go run out to pick up things for dinner so I can cook for us and-and no pranks tonight okay?”

“Whatever you want my love,” Louis agrees. Harry goes out and gets stuff for pasta and even brings back a dozen roses. They call Harry’s mum that night as well and tell her the news. She cries of course, but she's overjoyed. Absolutely adores Louis. They shower and fall asleep together and Harry is excited to do this for the next century.

~*~

Of course, however, they have their fights. Sometimes it's because of the pranks. Like when Harry found out from Niall that Louis was thinking about faking a proposal. Harry cried and told Louis he was a dick. They broke up for about fifteen minutes until Harry started crying about Louis leaving him. Louis promised that he wouldn't fake a proposal and it was only a thought, but he would never have gone through with it. Other times it was over money, or cleaning, or just both being stressed and clashing. It's been two months since Harry has officially moved in and Louis hasn't pulled any major pranks. Harry went to France for the weekend with his mum and Louis decided this was a good time to prank Harry. He was coming home today and Niall was picking him up from the airport so Louis could be warned when Harry would be coming in. Louis decided that it would be a good time to make Harry think he was cheating. He told Harry last night that he was going out and has been ignoring Harry’s texts and calls all day. He almost breaks and calls Harry when he reads one of the texts. 

You've been ignoring me all day and I hope it's because you are safe at home just sleep. I can't wait to see you when I get back. Love you more than anything xxxx :( xxxx

Louis didn't break though. Instead he set up everything. He went to the shops and bought random shoes and a coat with clothes. He put the shoes by the door. They were jordans so he knew Harry would know that they weren't his or Louis’. He then hung a coat sprayed with a different cologne so it smelled like another boy. He threw the clothes he bought on the floor next to his and set the mannequins head in the bed. 

Here!

Louis read the text and quickly climbed in bed. He had multiple cameras set up so he could get all of Harry’s reactions. 

“LOUIS I'M H-home,” Harry yelled until he saw the shoes and coat. “What the hell? Babe?” he calls. When he doesn't get an answer he starts to panic. What the hell is going on? He lets go of his suitcase and hurries towards the bedroom. “Lou?” He opens the door and gasps. “What the fuck! Louis!” Louis sits up and fakes a gasp. 

“Harry! Babe it's not what it looks like!” 

“I-I, oh my god,” Harry whimpers and turns around, rushing away. Definitely not what Louis expected or wanted. Louis is quickly getting up and calling after Harry. 

“Baby! Wait!”

“I can't believe you! How could you?” Harry yelled. Louis could hear in his voice that he was crying. Harry threw open the front door and ran out, heading for his car. 

“Harry wait baby! Babe, it was a prank! It's fake! It was a joke! I bought the clothes and it was a mannequin’s head!” Louis explains. Harry stops running and turns to look at Louis. His eyes are already red and he's got tears falling down his cheeks. 

“Prank?”

“Yes, Harry, of course it was. I'd never. Ever baby. You’re the love of my life. Come inside and I'll show you,” Louis promises as he grabs Harry’s hand. Harry pulls his hand away and covers his face and starts crying harder. “Why are you crying still. Please don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry!”

“I'm so hurt. I-I thought you had and my heart broke. I'm shaking. I'm so sad and scared. I-i've never seen my life come crashing down so fast. T-that wasn't okay Louis. T-that hurt, that was scary, I'd rather sit in a box of spiders then see that ever again,” Harry cries. 

“Oh Harry, jesus baby, I'm so sorry,” Louis quickly pulls Harry into him. Harry cries into his neck and Louis’ heart breaks. “Come inside baby.” Harry allows Louis to bring him inside and they cuddle on the couch. Harry sits in Louis’ lap and allows Louis to make him as small as possible so he can hold him tight. “I'm so sorry love,” Louis whispers and kisses his head. Harry sniffles in his neck and grabs one of Louis’ hands. He pulls it under his hoodie and lays Louis’ hand against his heart. 

“Please don't ever leave me,” he whispers. Louis can feel Harry’s heart beating rapidly and it makes him feel even worse. Half an hour after the incident and Harry can't relax. 

“I won't baby, I'm sorry. I feel like shit. I took it too far.” Harry chuckles and agrees. They end up falling asleep on the couch with Harry in Louis’ lap. 

~*~

Louis wakes up early the next day and cleans everything up, throwing away anything that had to do with last nights prank. He wants no memories of it. He takes the trash out before going over to the couch. He crouches down and kisses Harry’s nose. 

“Baby?”

“Mmm?” Harry groans. Louis waits for him to open his eyes. 

“I'm running out to the shops. I'll be right back alright?”

“I'll come, just give me a minute to get changed,” Harry insists. 

“No, no. You stay. I'll be back in a half hour. One at most,” Louis promises. Harry looks hesitant but agrees. Louis kisses him again before going out to his car and heading to the shops. He's quick, not wanting to keep Harry waiting and worried. He takes only forty-five minutes. When he comes back, Harry is in the kitchen sitting and tapping just watching out the window. Louis starts massaging his shoulders. 

“Dinner reservations at 6 tonight,” Louis whispers and kisses behind his ear. 

“That's where you went?” 

“Yes, and to pick up a few things for tonight,” Louis explains and continues with the massage. 

“I love you,” Harry sighs. 

“I love you too darling, and I'm sorry for making you question it,” Louis sighs as well and wraps his arms fully around the boys neck. 

“It was a prank, I should have known better.”

“I should know the limits, but I'll make it up to you. Sears, promise.” Harry laughs at that which makes Louis feel a little lighter. 

They spend the morning and afternoon laying around together and Louis giving Harry a few orgasms. Around 4:30 they get up to get ready. They make their reservation and Harry sits happily in the restaurant, looking at Louis happily. 

“Hello, I'm Steven and I'll be your waiter. What can I start you off with?”

“Your best wine please, and we will start off with the crab and lobster appetizer,” Louis orders. He nods and disappears to get the order. 

“So you take me out to a fancy restaurant to apologize for giving me a heartattack?”

“And to correct my horrible mistake of putting in your head that I would cheat,” Louis explains. 

“By?”

“By asking you to marry me,” Louis smiles and stands from his chair only to get on his knee. Harry gasps and covers his mouth as tears gather in his eyes. 

“Louis,” he whispers. The couples around them are watching it all with heart eyes. 

“I've wanted to marry you since the first day you pranked me back. I had pulled hundreds of pranks before you and no one ever dared to prank me back. I knew that moment that you were perfect for me. I love you will all my heart baby and you make me feel young. It's music to my ears when you laugh and tell me you love me. I was waiting for the right time to ask and after yesterday's mistake I knew today was the days. Harry Styles, I promise if you say yes, I will love you and stay faithful for the rest of our lives. You're my one baby. Marry me?” Harry’s crying and Louis’ heart is racing. 

“Yes, of course Louis. I love you too,” he smiles and leans down to kiss Louis. Louis smiles in the kiss and slides the ring onto Harry’s finger. People applaud and they both blush. Louis wipes Harry’s tears and kisses him again before taking his seat again. 

“I can't believe we are engaged. I love you so much baby,” Louis smiles and grabs Harry’s hand. 

“Sears, promise?” Harry giggles. 

“Sears, promise,” Louis smiles fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is terrible, but what are you going to do? Thoughts?? Xxxx


End file.
